


jump off a plane for you

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”





	jump off a plane for you

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Roy said, and they were standing above the crowd and Robin, the asshole, was grinning at him. 

“Does that mean you’re not going to help?” he asked, all innocence and really, Roy thought, he should have figured this kid out a long time ago, and known well enough to run. 

“What? No. Of course I’m in,” Roy said, which is how he found himself swinging across a rave on a bat grade jump line. Ollie may have stolen a lot of Bat’s toys but he wasn’t much into swinging on tiny wires across buildings. 

But god, the Bats were amazing at dramatic entrances as he and Robin landed on the stage, right in front of the asshole selling laced drugs to kids. Sure all his goons were also on the stage and they also had guns, but that didn’t even seem to phase Robin. He just laughed, going into a roll and a kick and honestly what was Bats teaching this kid–

But maybe the plan wasn’t even that crazy because despite the screaming, and the bullets, and the crazy spinning neon lights, they took down the drug dealer and his idiots in minutes. 

Robin had clapped him on the back and grinned and Roy thought that maybe the crazy idea hadn’t been swinging across the room, but letting himself get caught up with this kid at all.

Years later he would be standing on the runway of a plane, looking down at the Earth so far below them. “This is without a doubt the stupidest idea you’ve ever had,” he said and Nightwing looked over at him sideways. 

“You always say that,” he said, and there was a grin on his face, something that made Roy’s heart shudder and shake. “Does that mean you’re not gonna do it?”

And Roy grinned back at him, making sure his parachute was right. “Of course I’m in,” he said, and followed that kid right out of a plane.


End file.
